foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Newcastle
BrianAlaric: I can take care of it, Brian. (The Fury - Chapter 4)' Newcastle'"It was Mr Newcastle, the high school principal." (The Fury - Chapter 4) (fl.2013) was the principal of Robert E. Lee High School. Biography Vampire-hunt In September, 2013, Mr Newcastle called Stefan Salvatore to his office regarding his admissions papers. It was rumored by the students that their meeting had involved a long-distance call to Rome or Washington before Stefan was dismissed."It was common knowledge that he'd had some sort of run-in with the admissions secretary yesterday. And today he'd been called to the principal's office. Something about his papers. But the principal had sent him back to class (after, it was rumored, a long-distance call to Rome—or was it Washington?), and everything seemed to be settled now." (The Awakening - Chapter 3) In reality, Stefan presumably used Influence on him to allow him to remain at the school. After Mr Tanner was killed and found drained of blood by the medical examiner in October, Mr Newcastle told Dr Feinberg about Alaric Saltzman, being familiar with his work. The two called Alaric, with Mr Newcastle offering him a job at the school in order to find and kill the vampires responsible. However, Mr Newcastle was unaware that Alaric had never met a vampire before.Alaric Saltzman: Your principal, Brian Newcastle, had heard of me. He knew about the studies I do. When Tanner was killed and Dr Feinberg found no blood in the body and lacerations made by teeth in the neck… well, they gave me a call. I thought it could be a big break for me—a case with the vampire still in the area. The only problem was that once I got here I realized they expected me to take care of the vampire. They didn't know I'd dealt only with the victims before. And… well, maybe I was in over my head. But I did my best to justify their confidence— / Elena Gilbert: You faked it. That was what you were doing when I heard you talking to them at your house about finding our supposed lair and all that. You were just winging it. (The Fury - Chapter 11) Mr Newcastle gave an assembly announcing that the school board had selected Elena Gilbert as the Spirit of Fell's Church in November."There was an assembly that morning, at which it was announced that the school board had chosen Elena as the student to represent "The Spirit of Fell's Church." All through the principal's speech about it, Caroline's smile had blazed forth, triumphant and malicious." (The Struggle - Chapter 11) He attended the Founders' Day ceremony on the thirtieth, exchanging tight-lipped frowns with Mayor Dawley during Caroline Forbes's speech."The audience was murmuring, getting impatient. Mayor Dawley and the high school principal were exchanging tight-lipped frowns." (The Struggle - Chapter 14) After Elena Gilbert was missing and presumed dead, Mr Newcastle, Dr Feinberg and Alaric Saltzman believed that she had become a vampire, and Alaric was tasked with finding her. Not being particularly knowledgeable on vampires, Alaric gave them false information about a lair possible existing in the woods, and that they should keep an eye on Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough as they were likely to be the first to see her. Mr Newcastle expressed some amount of doubt in Alaric, but hesitated when Alaric asked if he would rather have the school labelled as the "Haunted High School of Boone County".The Fury - Chapter 4 Mr Newcastle attended Elena's memorial service, where his head shined with sweat as Honoria Fell spoke through Bonnie McCullough. He and Reverend Bethea ran to help Bonnie as she collapsed."Bonnie swayed suddenly, and Reverend Bethea ran to her while another man hastened up from the other side. The second man had a bald head that was now shining with sweat—Mr Newcastle, Elena realized." (The Fury - Chapter 4) In the days after the memorial, Mr Newcastle had several meetings with Alaric in his own office, which Stefan Salvatore attempted unsuccessfully to listen in on."Stefan says that Alaric met with the principal a couple times, but he couldn't get close enough to hear what they were talking about." (The Fury - Chapter 10) Alaric asked Mr Newcastle to cancel the Snow Dance, but he was determined to keep things running normally,Alaric Saltzman: Well, I can try to convince them, but—I don't know. Your principal is dead set on keeping everything looking normal. (The Fury - Chapter 11) and did not want to cause panic by cancelling the dance. He instead arranged for members of the Sheriff's Department to act as security.Elena Gilbert: He came back from school today to tell me that the dance is still on—Mr Newcastle didn't want to cause a panic by canceling it or something. What they're going to do is have "security" outside, which means the police, I guess. (The Fury - Chapter 12) After Elena's death Mr Newcastle gave a speech over the public address system after Sue Carson's murder, describing her death as being a "new misfortune" and a "terrible loss"."The principal had given a speech over the P.A. about "this new misfortune" and "this terrible loss," and Bonnie had felt the eyes on her back as if they were boring holes there." (Dark Reunion - Chapter 5) As part of Elena's arrangement with the Celestial Court, memories were changed so that Mr Newcastle called Alaric in to replace Mr Tanner after only a failed attack on the latter. Physical description Mr Newcastle was bald by 2013. Personality and traits Mr Newcastle believed in the existence of vampires, and was familiar with Alaric Saltzman's work, showing an interest in the supernatural. The reputation of Robert E. Lee High School was of the utmost importance to him, leading him to make every effort to keep things running normally during the "trying times". He could be impatient, as shown after Alaric's lack of success. Despite his wanting Elena dead, he was not without compassion, asking Alaric to make the death "quick and clean".Brian Newcastle: All right, Alaric. But make it quick and clean. (The Fury - Chapter 4) Behind the scenes *In the eighteenth chapter of The Return: Nightfall, Meredith mistakenly refers to the principal as being female. Appearances *''The Awakening'' *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''Dark Reunion'' *''The Return: Nightfall'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Robert E. Lee High School employees Category:Fell's Church residents Category:20th century births